Shut Up and Sleep with Me
by Wao
Summary: VERRY Crackful fanfiction. Contains Yaoi, OOC, and Mukuro x Hibari 6918 . Based on the song 'Shut Up and Sleep with Me'. :3


There was many things that Hibari Kyouya hated. Yet one thing topped the rest of the list on this particular week. One of them was April Fools Day. The other was Rokudo Mukuro.

Of coarse, he hated Mukuro ever since they had met; but since no one had ever pulled a prank on him on April Fools, the day wasn't exactly on his 'hated' list, just on his 'strongly dislike', due to the tricks the students pulled on other students. That would, he also noted, messed up the school somewhat and resulted in crowding.

Though this April Fools day was different. Why? Well, a certain blue-haired male with different colored eyes showed up at Namimori Middle School, in uniform.

* * *

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, so mean, Kyouya-kun."

"Your presence is not needed here."

"I can't stay here?"

"No."

"Kufufu."

"Leave."

"That's really direct, Kyouya-kun."

"Do not speak to me as if we've known each other for years."

"Kufufu; we do know each other for years."

"Our first meeting was a _year_ from now."

"Why must you be so serious, Kyouya-kun?" Mukuro ran a hand through his dark blue hair, while staring out at the open on top of the school's roof.

He didn't answer. It was a question was completely worthless that even breath could be saved for a dying child if he were to speak. Therefore, he did not speak-- not that he would save this dying child wherever the small herbivore was.

"Kyouya-kun ?"

Hibari didn't answer. He was saving breath for another dying child.

"Kyouuuuyyyaa ~"

No reaction.

"Aw, come on, why are you always ignoring me ~?"

. . .

"I'm great in bed you know ~"

. . .

"I wonder how many times I could get you to scream my name ~"

. . .

"Kufufu ~ It's no fun communicating with someone that is not responding back ~"

After a bit more of silence, Mukuro swiftly glanced back, to realize that Hibari had disappeared. A smile spread across his lips. "Kufufu . . ."

* * *

The man was already annoying him. Even if the roof had a perfect fighting spot, the words that came out of the other man's mouth warded him away. Surprisingly, since he would _never _back down from a fight. But then again, it wasn't as if the herbivore came for a fight.

Trotting down the stairs, Hibari tucked his tonfas back under his black jacket, and grazed upon the halls of Namimori Middle School as if nothing happened.

"Kufufu."

Escape failure.

"It's not nice to run away when someone's talking, Kyouya-kun ~"

He ignored him. There wasn't need to speak. He was still saving breath for a dying herbivore.

Continuing down the hall as if the other didn't exist, Hibari eyed nearby students gathered in groups; in which they separated rather quickly.

He advanced on towards his "office".

The soft pattering of footsteps were heard behind him. Halting, his fingers laced around both of his weapons. Turning around, he came face to face with the blue-haired figure.

It was almost instantly that his back slammed against the wall. At first, Hibari's sight dazed for a few seconds, before clearing out and narrowing his eyes at the herbivores that rushed out of the hallway, as if a fight was about to break out. Actually; it already started.

Raising his right hand, and attempting to swing his tonfa, he was stopped.

Both of Mukuro's hands locked around his wrists, bringing them down as the man stepped closer, an amused smile plastered on his lips.

"Kufufu, do you think you can escape that easily, Kyouya-kun ?"

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Herbivore. I'll bite you to de--"

Lips grazed upon the other's before savoring them.

The clanking of metal against flooring was heard as the tonfas slid out of Hibari's hands. His body froze stiff at the connection, his thoughts wiped blank.

But strangely enough, it felt . . . _concupiscent_.

Tongues slipping into each other's mouth, the feeling of sensation washed over him. His hands reached up and grabbed hold of the blue-haired male's shirt, deepening the kiss in the process.

Mukuro drew back slightly, laughing that ignorant sound that Hibari found to hate. His right hand slid through the Disciplinary Committee's hair, brushing it aside to view the left eye more clearly.

Hibari, snapping back from his "moment", glared at the opposing student. Before he could tell the other to get out again, Mukuro spoke.

"I didn't think you would be so rushy ~"

The prefect scowled slightly, tightening his grip around the shirt, and pulling the herbivore closer to his face.

"Shut up, and sleep with me," he hissed.

It took a few moments for the words to sink into Mukuro's brain, since it was, after all, coming from Hibari Kyouya. And when he didn't answer, the words that came from the prefect's mouth next surprised him as well.

"Come on, why don't you sleep with me ?"

Mukuro stared at the other for a few more seconds before letting a smirk slip onto his lips.

"Gladly," he responded, leaning in for another kiss, but was blocked by a tonfa-- in which he failed to calculate that Hibari picked up rather quickly.

"Kufufu ~" He pulled away, and eyed the figure in front of him, grinning as his eyes slid up and down the body a few times.

"Pervert," Hibari whispered angrily.

Mukuro gazed back at the other's face. "I love your body; not so much I like your mind." Another smirk pulled up on his expression. "In fact you're boring, pretend not being of my kind."

Holding the tonfa closer to his body, Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know. When will you shut up, and when will we go ?" he snarled slightly.

Mukuro chuckled. "Don't you listen to those old conventions? No, try to suppress them, your real intentions." He paused for a brief second. "You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin`. Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at."

A frown replaced the straight line of Hibari's mouth. "I do not fear in what I do _best_, herbivore."

"Kufufu ~ Shut up, and sleep with me ~"

* * *

"April Fools."

"I-I'll bite you to death, h-herbivore . . ."

"Kufufufu ~ Kyouya-kun, I was speaking of transferring here as the joke."

* * *

So yeah, that was it. x3  
Hopefully some of you guys got the last part.  
I apologize for the grammatical errors, and such.  
And for the fact that I can't decide which character's  
POV I'm typing in . . . so yeah. c:  
It's sort of AU-ish by the way . . .  
And Hibari is very OOC for even saying those lines.

KHR!, Rokudo Mukuro, and Hibari Kyouya belongs to  
Akano Akira, not me. D:

Shut Up and Sleep with Me belongs to  
Sin and Sebastian, no me either. D:


End file.
